jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Eubanks
Kevin Tyrone Eubanks (born November 15, 1957 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is an American jazz and fusion guitarist and composer who was the leader of [[The Tonight Show Band|The Tonight Show Band]] with host Jay Leno from 1995 to 2010. He also led The Primetime Band on the short-lived The Jay Leno Show. video:Kevin Eubanks Live Eubanks was born into a musical family. His mother, Vera Eubanks, is a gospel and classical pianist and organist. His uncle, Ray Bryant, was a jazz pianist. His older brother, Robin Eubanks, is a trombonist, and his younger brother Duane Eubanks is a trumpeter. Two cousins are also musicians, the late bassist David Eubanks and the pianist Charles Eubanks. Kevin studied violin and trumpet, before settling on the guitar. As an elementary school student, Eubanks was trained in violin, trumpet, and piano at the Settlement Music School in Philadelphia. He later attended Berklee College of Music in Boston and then moved to New York to begin his professional career. Eubanks is a pescetarian and maintains a diet of fresh fruits, vegetables, grains, egg whites, and fish. He is also an avid fan of Philadelphia sports teams. He once lost a bet on the Philadelphia 76ers, and he was forced to eat a corn dog when he lost. In 2007, he was voted PETA's "World's Sexiest Vegetarian Man". Professional background After Eubanks moved to New York, he began performing with noted jazzmen such as Art Blakey (1980–81), Roy Haynes, Slide Hampton and Sam Rivers. Like his brother Robin, he has played on record with double bassist Bill Dryden and Dave Holland. | title = Kevin Eubanks | publisher = AllMusic | author = Scott Yanow | date = | accessdate = 2009-01-27 }} In 1983, while continuing to perform with others, he formed his own quartet, playing gigs in Jordan, Pakistan, and India on a tour sponsored by the U.S. State Department. Recording His first recording as a leader, Guitarist, was released on the Elektra label when Eubanks was 25 years old. It led to a seven-album contract with the GRP label and four albums for Blue Note. In total, Eubanks has appeared on over 100 albums. In 2001, he founded the label Insoul Music on which he has released six albums. Teaching Eubanks has taught at the Banff School of Fine Arts in Canada, at Rutgers University, and at the Charlie Parker School in Perugia, Italy. In 2005, Eubanks received an honorary doctorate degree from the Berklee College of Music, of which he is an alumnus, but not a graduate. He is a member of Kappa Alpha Psi fraternity and has served as an active member of the Artistic Advisory Panel of the BMI Foundation since 1999. ''The Tonight Show'' In 1992, Eubanks moved to the West Coast to assume the guitar spot in [[The Tonight Show Band|The Tonight Show Band]]. At this time, he composed The Tonight Show with Jay Leno's closing theme music, "Kevin's Country"."LIGHTS, CAMERA, REACTION! KEVIN EUBANKS", International Musician, July 2007 In 1995, Eubanks replaced Branford Marsalis to become the leader of [[The Tonight Show Band|The Tonight Show Band]]. He served in this capacity from 1995 to 2010. When NBC moved Leno's show from late night to primetime (10PM in the Eastern time zone), Eubanks moved with the band to continue conducting the music for the short-lived The Jay Leno Show. Eubanks appeared on the new show as The Primetime Band. It was announced on February 16, 2010 that Eubanks would only be returning for a short time as band leader when Jay Leno began his second tenure on The Tonight Show.Kevin Eubanks to Leave the Tonight Show On April 12, 2010, Eubanks announced on the show that he would be leaving The Tonight Show following its 18th season.http://www.hulu.com/watch/141904/the-tonight-show-with-jay-leno-kevin-eubanks-resigns His last show was on Friday, May 28, 2010. Eubanks indicated in an interview with The Philadelphia Inquirer that he wanted to refocus on music, adding that his leaving was not provoked by any problems with Leno or NBC. Following his departure from The Tonight Show, Eubanks began touring with band mate Marvin "Smitty" Smith on drums and Bill Pierce on sax. On February 21, 2013, Eubanks had a performance slot on The Tonight Show, and then joined Leno for an interview. As the two talked, it became evident that Leno and Eubanks have kept in touch, at least remotely, since his departure, which dispelled the claims that he left the show because of his anger towards Leno for the Conan O'Brien controversy, as their chemistry was still very much intact. Television appearances Eubanks has appeared on various TV shows such as Hollywood Squares, V.I.P., Muppets Tonight, Girlfriends, Longshot and Days of our Lives. He has written four feature film scores. Equipment On his website, Eubanks states his preference for Abe Rivera guitars, Mesa/Boogie amplifiers and D'Addario guitar strings.http://www.kevineubanks.com/links.aspx Discography * Live at Montreux and Northsea (1980) Art Blakey and the Jazz Messengers * Guitarist (1982) Wounded Bird Records * Sundance (1984) GRP Records * Expandable Language (1985) Oliver Lake Quintet * Opening Night (1985) GRP * Face to Face (1986) GRP * Heat of Heat (1987) GRP * Shadow Prophets (1988) GRP * The Searcher (1989) GRP * Extensions (1989) Dave Holland Quartet ECM Records) * Promise of Tomorrow (1990) GRP * From Kirk to Nat (1991) Kirk Lightsey Trio * Turning Point (1992) Blue Note Records * Spirit Talk (1993) Blue Note Records * Spirit Talk 2 (1994) Blue Note Records * World Trio Mino Cinelu, Kevin Eubanks, Dave Holland (1995) Intuition Records * Live at Bradley’s (1996) Blue Note Records * The Best of Kevin Eubanks (1996) GRP * Live (2001) Insoul Music * Shrine (2002) Insoul Music * Angel (2003) Insoul Music * Slow Freight (2003) Insoul Music * Genesis (2003) Insoul Music * Soweto Sun (2006) Insoul Music * Zen Food (2010) Mack Avenue * The Messenger (2012) Mack Avenue References External links * * *[http://www.nbc.com/The_Tonight_Show_with_Jay_Leno/bios/Kevin_Eubanks.shtml A profile for The Tonight Show] *Kevin Eubanks Licks *Kevin Eubanks' Vegetarianism Category:Guitarists